narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakigakure
is a massive hidden village that covers the entirety of the Mountains Graveyard; Founded by two immensely powerful shinobi, Dan Inuzuka and Yami Nara. Because their land consisted solely of mountains, they enlisted the help of a personal friend, Takenshi Uchiha, who demolished its mountains through his immense power of earth. Once flattened, Takenshi unleashed his unimaginable power to morphYakigakure to his allies wishes. Building countless homes from earth. Throughout years, all three creators utilized refugee earth release masters to further their village until it covered the entire land itself. Those who helped were given an incredible societal ranking, being viewed among their peers as heroes. Finally, it is said Dan gathered an immense number of earth release masters to craft Yakigakure's infamous defense system, the Three Moon Guardians (,'') and the Yakigakure monolith system. A system of earth released based trains. Yakigakure earned its name due to nights being small periods of peace and quiet, everything they wished their village to symbolize. As a massive village, perhaps citizens refer to their leader as Yakikage, a man or woman who lives within Yakigakure's largest manor. Although it lacks a true weapon, Yakigakure possesses a deeper secret. A secret not even their leader holds knowledge of. Although it stemmed from an immensely powerful village, Yakigakure formed without any alliances or obligations to other lands or countries. And so, remained a peaceful safe haven since its founding. What Yakigakure lacks in military power and economic dominance, it covers through agricultural sufficiency and democratic council meetings. In a matter of time, Yakigakure managed to rival other villages in their prime for population and agriculture. Warriors of Yakigakure are covered in deep green or black clothing. Their face remains covered and body adorned in loose but fitted clothing. Yakigakure Shinobi who patrol their village also have a black eye imprinted upon their back. Yakigakure Shinobi are known for their mastery over poison based tactics and battle. And since it is a village made of refugee;s, those very few who are warriors are able to perform a wide range of techniques. However, a secret sect of guardians have appeared within Yakigakure. History Founding After his eventful defeat, the fourth great shinobi war came to an epic conclusions. The heroes established themselves and their villages, with newer generations stepping within their predecessors shoes. But God's defeat left a scar on the earth. People continuously suffered. Families lost, entire towns destroyed. Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha saved their realm, but at what cost? New, deadlier ideologies came into existence. Organizations of evil spawned from a mass fear and hysteria flowing throughout. On a lesser note, many villages faced inner wars of power. Struggles between birth rights which caused said war, and abandoning his ancient ideals. This left many without homes. Without love and without trust. The fourth shinobi war, fought upon the lands of Frost, Hot Water and Lightning left thousands without homes. And the stronger villages refused to take in any more people. They simply lacked supplies to expand. Expansion of population without expansion of food and shelter would lead to a total destruction of their village. Thousands of men, women and children forced to suffer because of the selfish ideology of man. Meanwhile, surrounding villages depended on The Hidden Leaf to help police situations. Because of their strong heritage, and involvement in this war, certain expectations had been held. Shinobi sent on various missions to help neighboring villages. Two of these Shinobi are perhaps noted to be their respected clan's strongest children. Dan Inuzuka and Yami Nara. Best of friends throughout their life, they both wished to create a land and a village that existed like a still night. In utter peace and silence. A moment as the world sleeps. But it lived as nothing more than a dream until they received a refugee mission. Naruto, in all his unorthodox thought, developed a plan. A solution to this worlds refugee issue. It all started after coming across a scroll brought back from the Fourth Shinobi world. Their enemies base had been hidden beneath a completely vacant land. A massive piece of earth not to far off from the source of destruction. Countless villages attempted to scour this land, but lacked resources and man power to conquer it or perform an extensive search. An uninhabited land for so long, it was the perfect place for a settlement. Konohagakure established a fund and sent massive provisions to the Mountains Graveyard. The Hokage, also sent multiple shinobi to oversee this creation. Three being Lord Inuzuka, Lord Nara and Takenshi Uchiha. Seeing the pain, Dan, Yami and Takenshi dedicated their blood, sweat and tears while they built the settlement. Takenshi destroyed its mountains and used resulting earth to form houses of incredible powers. Yes, Techniques made it ultimately easier, and soon, a base had been established near their lands edge. The tip allowing their village miles upon miles of defense, and access to water. And soon enough, an entire town created. But rather than return with other Shinobi, Dan, Yami and Takenshi decided to stay. No longer was it called the Mountains Graveyard, rather than The Land of Fang. Overseeing their settlements expansion, protecting them from bandits and others who wished to take advantage of a weak state. All the while sending reports back to Konohagakure. They defended this settlement with their lives. Takenshi and other earth release users continuously grew their home outwards so they could keep up with its rising population. Yami used his unparalleled mind to increase profits. Almost dying a couple battles. They also enlisted mercenaries as teachers. Transforming an admirable amount of people into Shinobi. A personal force to help defend themselves. Kids grew up to become shinobi under a dream of protecting their loved ones. They joined Dan and Yami in their battles, soon turning Yakigakure into an impenetrable land. After a few years, Dan and Yami held a personal meeting. Elders attended as well as their children. This settlement had grown exponentially, accepting refugees from other villages. Boosting its population so it matched villages in their former glory. Most of Shimogakure and Yugakure traveled to this massive land. And they discussed this settlements future. To their surprise, the future villagers had already decided upon its fate. They wanted to establish the settlement as a village, and everyone voted for Lord Inuzuka to be its first Kage. An offer he accepted. Yami had a gift Dan lacked. His mind. They voted that Yami used his godly strategic abilities to profit his village. Underhanded actions; Assassinations, threats and even bargains funded Yakigakure, allowing it to blossom into an immense city. And within years, it reached a status that one could call it an actual utopia. But with every light, darkness exist. Aware to both their actions, Dan and Yami entered an eternal dance of their village. Both aiming to achieve one goal. But their methods completely opposite. Current Yakigakure is currently largest Shinobi Village in existence. Instead of a small city that sits in its countries center, Yakigakure covers the entire land itself. After Takenshi taught its men powerful earthen techniques, and combined their strength's, Yakigakure reached its legendary size in a matter of two years. Followed by their three great walls emerging from below, Yakigakure increased its defense through ingenious methods of chakra manipulation. It is said that the village itself was built with chakra system as one of their means of defense. Yakigakure was founded upon a love and wish to protect those who could not protect themselves. A wish to support one another. It is literally a city comprised of citizens from across the globe. Making Yakigakure perhaps the most diverse village. From Fire to Water, Yakigakure welcomes all. For this reason, there is only one method of entering Yakigakure. Its '''Full Moon Gate' (,). A massive circular gate of earth that leads into Yakigakure's two inner gates. To pass through the Full Moon Gate, one must undergo customs comprising of a screening, medical test and psychological test. After a clear screening, they are given citizenship. Leading to Yakigakure's infamous earthen monolith system. This brings them to the inner city where people are taken into a building that records data and information. Then bestows upon them a house to live in as well as a job to start out as. Shinobi are welcomed into Yakigakure military. And missing nin who are not particularly dangerous are given immense guardian duties. Layout Three Moon Guardians The Three Moon Guardians are a set of three walls that surround their village. These walls were said to have been created by three hundred earth release users, after years of expanding their settlement. Because Yakigakure lacked true military power, they required a defense system that could survive such. And so, three massive walls had been conceived. Each wall is unique, that it protects a different area. Outer Wall Yakigakure's outer walls from its border throughout its country side and behind it, closest to the ocean. It is this wall that is strongest... Middle Wall Yakigakure's farming lands, Yakigakure possesses the underground blessing that is Hashirama's Living clone. His natural tissue passively absorbed natural energy as a source of power, and influenced the village's soil. It sprouted immense crops and flora around Yakigakure. This phenomenon enriched Yakigakure's soil exponentially. Crops planted grow in a matter of days, creating an unimaginably large surplus of agricultural goods. Yakigakure's economy strives off of it's agricultural trade alone. Villages and town that lack power of growth often commence in business with Yakigakure. All forms of crops can be grown. A side effect of such powerful natural manipulation is the production of wildlife plants. Rare species of flora sprout bless his land. Creating immense potential for poisonous, medicinal, and supplementary uses. Yakigakure specialist, or herbalist are known for their power of healing. Using herbs, Yakigakure Shinobi implemented a Ninja-esque life style upon their men. Inner Wall The Inner wall is where the citizens live. Unfortunately, it rises in societal importance towards its center. Monorail System Through incredible stone structures, Yakigakure is blessed with an immense network transit system. These train tracks are composed entirely of earth. The tracks are coated with a cushion of chakra and once a train car comprised of a special mineral touches these tracks, they effortlessly glide off. The trains are controlled by earth release users who guide it to its destination....They reach all over Yakigakure...even through the walls... Military Defense Systems Yakigakure built its incredible city with specific defensive measures already implemented. It's most well known are three gigantic walls said to represent each God who attributed to its creation. But a simple wall would never suffice. Each wall has a temple atop four points of its diameter. These temples run for hundreds of levels downwards. But a secret lies within. There are a set of unique wooden staves that connect directly into the earth. These staves were created from the wood of a tree that sprouted Hashirana's Living Clone. And due to its unique properties, they constantly absorb natural energy from below before firing it off upwards. This in turn, creates a massive transparent barrier that connects to specific points atop Yakugakure's walls. For three walls, there are three layers. The outer rings's barrier on top. Followed by Yakigakure's middle ring, which is finally proceeded by its inner wall. These barriers are incredibly powerful, being comprised of natural energy opposed to Chakra. Each possesses immense durability while protecting Yakigakure from airborne threats. They are everlasting, as long as its staves stay connected to its holder. Another defense mechanism is the result of powerful Earth Release users. Through imaginative seals, particular Shinobi crafted a tag that locked a persons chakra into a technique. Attaching these tags to earth golems created massive earthly warriors of stone and rock that patrol the wall. Nearly unbreakable and incredibly powerful, they possess their creators will. Destroy those who threaten Yakigakure. The Golems can manipulate their earthen structure, creating weapons for battle. Also, through contact, can reform themselves indefinitely. As long as their seal remains intact. There are sharingan hidden underground...They form an array....At the center of the city, cast a village level Izanagi... Locations The Yakikage Manor Yakigakure Research and Development Institute Category:Yakigakure